At present, display technologies have been widely used to TV sets, mobile phones, and for published information, and particularly a tablet display for displaying a picture has been greatly popularized due to its advantages of ultra-small thickness and energy-saving. A flexible display is a prospective display technology in that portable and fashionable display devices are becoming favored in the market. Unlike a conventional organic light-emitting display, a substrate of a flexible organic light-emitting display needs to be made of a flexible organic material to thereby enable the display to be bent and deformed.
In the prior art, the substrate of the flexible organic light-emitting display is typically structured in a plurality of stacked layers including a first organic layer, an inorganic layer, and a second organic layer, but if the substrate of the flexible organic light-emitting display structured in a plurality of layers is bent repeatedly, then there may be such a risk that the organic layer tends to be stripped off the inorganic layer. In view of this problem, an existing solution is to deposit hydrogenated amorphous silicon between the inorganic layer and the second organic layer to thereby improve the adhesion factor between the first organic layer and the second organic layer due to an adhesive layer of amorphous silicon capable of being strongly bonded with H in the flexible organic material (e.g., polyimide) (see Chinese Patent No. CN 104637438 A). However the display is manufactured by firstly depositing amorphous silicon on a glass substrate, then coating polyimide, and after a subsequent process is performed, heating the substrate at high temperature for dehydrogenization to thereby lower the content of hydrogen in amorphous silicon and polyimide so as to weaken the adhesion factor between amorphous silicon and polyimide, thus facilitating a subsequent stripping process. Consequently the solution where the adhesive layer is formed from amorphous silicon bonded with hydrogen in the flexible organic material (e.g., polyimide) may not be highly feasible in that there is such a dehydrogenization process at high temperature in a poly-silicon process at low temperature that may suffer from the risk of amorphous silicon being stripped from the organic layer.
In view of this, it is highly desirable problem for those skilled in the art to improve the adhesion factor between the organic layer and the inorganic layer in the substrate of a plurality of layers of the flexible display panel so as to lower the risk of the organic layer being stripped from the inorganic layer in the flexible display panel being bent and deformed.